This invention relates to the construction of quartz crystal timepieces, and in particular, to quartz crystal wrist watches incorporating liquid crystal display means. It is essential to provide divider and driving circuitry which draws a minimum amount of power in order to maximize the life of the battery provided in such timepieces. Further, the batteries generally provided with quartz crystal timepieces provides voltages within the range of 1.2-3.5 volts while the liquid crystal displays generally require voltages of 10-30 volts. For this reason, means for stepping up the voltage of the battery in the timepiece must also be provided.